1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a technology in which a home base station independently acquires and sets frequency assignment (FA) information and pseudo noise (PN) code (or unique code) information of a neighbor base station from a server without directly assigning FA information and PN code information to the home base station to be installed by an engineer in an actual field when a provider initially installs the home base station or additionally installs the home base station in a hot spot or a shadow area while a mobile communication network operates.
2. Description of the Related Art
A home base station should detect FA information and PN code channel information of a neighbor base station for non-overlapping PN assignment and handoff.
At this time, an operation provider should allow an engineer to directly assign FA information, PN codes, and the like by directly monitoring communication with a terminal in the field using base station and home base station installation situation data.
Moreover, in the home base station, only a transmission/reception path dedicated for the base station for communicating with the terminal and a modem dedicated for the base station are present.
A structure of the home base station is as follows.
FIG. 1 illustrates a configuration of a communication interface in a conventional home base station.
Referring to FIG. 1, the communication interface includes a modem 110, an upconverter 120, a digital to analog converter (DAC) 125, a transmitter 130, an amplifier 135, a filter 140, an antenna 145, a downconverter 160, an analog to digital converter (ADC) 155, and a receiver 150.
Upon transmission, a signal modulated through the modem 110 passes through the upconverter 120 and is converted into an analog signal in the DAC 125. The signal passes through the transmitter 130 and is amplified in the amplifier 135. The signal is filtered in the filter 140 and is transmitted through the antenna 145.
Upon reception, a signal received through the antenna 145 is filtered in the filter 140 and passes through the receiver 150. The signal is converted into a digital signal in the ADC 155. The signal passes through the downconverter 160 and is demodulated in the modem 110.
As illustrated in FIG. 1, only the transmission/reception path dedicated for the home base station is present in the home base station.
Accordingly, the environment of a neighbor base station and a neighbor home base station should be monitored through a diagnosis monitoring process with an actual terminal so as to detect FA information and unique code information of PN codes of the neighbor base station and the neighbor home base station, such that setting values should be directly assigned by an engineer. However, there is a problem in that an automatic configuration of the home base station is impossible.